daytime_soap_operasfandomcom-20200213-history
A.J. Quartermaine
Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Eric Kroh (1979-1980) *Abraham Geary (1981-1982-1983-1984-1985) *Jason Marsden (1986-1987-1988) *Christopher Ren Nelson (1988-1989) *Justin Whalin (1989) *Gerald Hopkins (1991-1992) *Sean Kanan (1993-1994-1995-1996-1997) *Billy Warlock (1997-1998-1999-2000-2001-2002-2003-2004-2005-2006-2007-2008-2009-2010-2011) *Sean Kanan (2012-2013-2014) Other Information: *Presumed deceased April 26, 2005 to October 26, 2012 to March 31, 2014 Character History: in 1991 A.J. leaves school and ends up in jail for drunk driving A.J. blames his troubled childhood while his grandmother Lila Quartermaine promises to give him and his cousin Ned Ashton their inheritance if they can stay out of trouble for six months Meanwhile his parents remarry and his little brother Jason Quartermaine returns home from boarding school A.J. takes pleasure in reminding Jason that he is illegitimate A.J. meanwhile starts a loan shark operation in college and has an affair with Nancy Eckert the ex wife of Spencer cousin Bill Eckert he pays someone to have her beat up to keep quite about his misdeeds. in 1992 Nikki Langton comes to town looking for revenge against Monica for her father David 's death when her malpractice suit against Monica fails she begins dating A.J.. Nikki soon tricks A.J. into proposing marriage so she can get her hands on the Quartermaine fortune A.J. is devastated when Nikki leaves him at the altar after Alan pays her to leave town A.J. turns to alcohol to numb the pain after learning about his father's schemes A.J. tracks Nikki to Malibu and attempts to win her back but she has already married anther man A.J. begins drinking even more. in 1993 A.J. has an affair with Ned's former lover Julia Barrett before she leaves town Meanwhile Alan becomes infatuated with Rhonda Wexler much to Monica 's dismay after Rhonda is beaten up by her ex boyfriend Ray Conway and Alan threatens him Ray is discovered dead A.J. finds Alan 's cufflink at the scene and Alan confesses to the crime A.J. frames Jagger Cates for the murder to protect his father. in 1994 Ned and Katherine manage to upstage A.J. with Edward. in 1995 Alan and Monica adopt the orphaned Emily Bowen. in 1996 A.J. gets into a drunken car accident with Jason in the passenger seat and Jason suffers severe brain damage Ned covers for A.J. and his guilt begins eating away at him after waking up from a coma Jason with no recollection of his past walks away from the family. in 1997 A.J. has a drunken one night stand with the scheming Carly Roberts fortunately for Carly and A.J. has no recollection of escaped soon Carly announces she is pregnant and reunites with Tony Jones. Carly fearing that A.J. would eventually remember the night the child was conceived drugs A.J. leading everyone to believe he had fallen of the wagon once again however Carly 's plan backfires and A.J. stays in town after being hypnotized A.J. remembers his night with Carly and confronts her he promises to hide it from Tony but demands a DNA test when the baby is born Meanwhile the Quartermaines are shocked when it comes out during Monica's sexual harassment trial that she and Ned had an affair years before and several of the Quartermaines fell off the wagon including A.J. his drinking grew worse and he eventually admitted to being behind the wheel the night of the car accident A.J. also becomes infatuated with Jason's ex girlfriend Keesha Ward but she rejects him Carly welcomes her son Michael Morgan and fears Tony and A.J. may learn the truth and try and take the boy away from her Carly lies and claims Jason as the baby's father while she leaves town to recover from Postpartum. in 1998 A.J. meets his son when Jason's girlfriend Robin Scorpio asks him to babysit. in 1999 A.J. decides to patch things up with Carly to please his grandfather Edward Quartermaine who is adamant about keeping the Quartermaines together under one roof A.J. eventually wins Carly over and they married at the Quartermaine mansion much to the dismay of both Alan and Monica. A.J. has difficulty bonding with Michael who has become attached to Jason. A.J. always suspects Carly of having an affair with Jason and when Carly announces she is pregnant he assumes Jason is the father A.J. agrees to pass the child off as his own in order to get revenge on Jason for hiding Michael's paternity A.J. is furious when he learns that Carly 's child is actually fathered by Sonny Corinthos and Sonny comes to claim the unborn child. in 2000 Carly and A.J. get into an argument and she ends up falling down a flight of stairs and miscarries. in 2001 A.J. is later disinherited by his family and forced to move out of the mansion Meanwhile Sonny and Carly schemed to gain custody of young Michael. Sonny kidnaps A.J. and threatens him into signing over his parental rights to Michael. Sonny later adopts Michael. A.J. become even more self destructive and destroyed his relationship with Hannah Scott when nearly died from alcohol poisoning when Monica has a health scare A.J. decides to move back into the mansion and reconciles with his family A.J. also bonds with his long lost sister Skye Quartermaine who also battled with alcoholism together they planned to bring Michael back into the Quartermaine fold. in 2002 A.J. begins pursing Sonny 's little sister Courtney Matthews in an effort to drive Sonny crazy and get Michael back A.J. marries Courtney and Sonny nearly kills him A.J. offers to give Courtney a divorce if he gave Michael back but Sonny refuses the offer A.J. eventually falls for Courtney and gave up his family for her Sonny instructs Jason to watch over Courtney and A.J. is jealous of their budding relationship he turns to alcohol and crashes his car through the Oasis strip club Courtney becomes a stripper at the club to pay off his debut A.J. burns down the club and Courtney convinces Jason to cover for him instead of Jason. A.J. hires the former owner of the Oasis Colman Ratcliffe to terrorize Courtney however the plan backfires when Courtney learns the truth Courtney wants to end the marriage and A.J. swears revenge on Jason he teams up with Skye to frame Jason and Brenda Barrett for the murder of Luis Alcazar. in 2003 A.J. gets his chance to run ELQ when he becomes CEO after Ned is falsely accused of rape however A.J.'s efforts to redeem himself came up short and he became involved with Lydia Karenin the couple left town together after A.J. emptied his entire family's bank accounts. in 2004 Michael comes up with a ridiculous plot to bring his parents back together by running away. in 2005 A.J. returns to reveal that he and Courtney are still legally married when she announces her engagement to Jasper Jacks. A.J. also kidnaps Sonny 's kids including Michael he fakes Michael's death and attempts to leave the country with the boy instead A.J. returned to the Quartermaine mansion and Alan attempts to help his son Jason finally comes to the rescues and A.J. ends up shooting Alan during a confrontation with Jason. A.J. ends up in the hospital with a broken back and he is apparently murdered by Dr. Asher Thomas years earlier A.J. hired Dr. Thomas to kill Jason and Alan had been using the information to blackmail him Michael is initially one of the suspects but his name is closed after the truth is discovered. in 2006 Michael doesn't want to go to Australia he is in the Church play as Joseph and Morgan as the drummer boy Carly invites Sonny for Christmas they argue about Carly and Jax taking the kids to the Bahamas. in 2007 Michael and Morgan to still go to Carly faints and Jax wonders if she's pregnant. in 2008 Carly finds out Michael's been shot. in 2009 Michael and Kristina 's friend Keifer continues to build. in 2010 Michael saves Kristina from getting beat up by Warren by giving him a taste of his own medicine Lucky and Ethan and Maya and Steven run in and Lucky cleverly makes it impossible for Warren to press charges against Michael. Warren leaves in a huff but comes back later with a vengeance. in 2011 Michael lashes out at Carly for keeping it a secret that Jax is alive then Sonny. Alexis and Kate jump in to yell at her too. in 2012 A.J. resurfaces alive appearing at the Quartermaine Estate to console Monica after Jason's death it is revealed that after being murdered A.J. was revived by Monica and Steven Webber who then smuggled him out of the hospital to a rehab facility overseas while everyone was led to think he had died after being warned by Monica not to leave the estate due to the pending charges still against him he leaves and makes contact with Michael wanting to be the father to him that he should have always been Michael makes his intentions known that he wants nothing to do with A.J. however after Carly confesses the truth about her relationship with A.J. he begins to open up to the idea of hearing him out Carly begins to believe A.J. is alive after seeing him briefly on the docks when she goes to ask Monica about A.J. she catches A.J. and Michael together Despite Michael's protesting Carly calls Dante Falconeri who arrests A.J. on the charges against him Monica arranges for house arrest for A.J. by putting the mansion up as collateral Tracy convinces A.J. that Michael is in trouble making him cut off his ankle monitor to help him when he finds Michael. A.J. meets Sam Morgan Jason's widow and their son A.J.'s nephew Daniel thanks to Tracy 's schemes A.J. is arrested again but he is released on bail thanks to his lawyer Diane Miller convincing the judge of Tracy's treachery A.J. is devastated when Edward passes away before he gets a chance to see him again he reconnects with his sister Skye and meets his niece Lila Rae Alcazar when they return for Edward 's funeral Diane successfully gets all the charges against A.J. dropped in exchange for A.J. proving information on criminal Cesar Faison. in 2013 A.J. battles for an extended amount for control over the Quartermaine business ELQ with Tracy Quartermaine after Jerry Jacks ordered Robin Scorpio Drake to revive his henchmen Franco and make him Jerry's look alike to poison Pickle Lila and Pickle Eddie before the starting of the chew after the reveal that Kiki Jerome is not a Quartermaine Tracy reclaims the CEO position A.J. is accused of murdering Connie Falconeri when he has a drunken night and the letters AJ is written in blood Sonny arrives at the Quartermaine mansion with a gun prepared to murder A.J. in retribution but Michael manages to talk his stepfather down warning him that if Sonny were to kill A.J. it would mean he's lost both his fathers as Michael would never forgive him Sonny leaves and A.J. is arrested thought he continues to have no memory of committing the crime. in 2014 A.J. finally gets his day in court during with Michael and Kiki at his side he is later acquitted of the crime as there was just not enough evidence to convict an innocent man A.J. torn by the verdict because he feels guilty continues to drink excessively through his drinking A.J. begins to have flashbacks about the night of the murder in one of these he remembers that Ava was there on the night of Connie 's murder when he confronts her Ava retains her innocence however A.J. after seeing Connie in illusions and having survived a botched assassination begins to become more confident that Ava murdered Connie after confronting Ava about killing Connie. Sonny walks in and shoots A.J.. Julian is mistakenly found over A.J.'s body when police officers Anna Devane and Nathan West arrive to Ava's apartment A.J. falls under a coma waking up twice to tell Michael that Julian Jerome didn't shoot him and the second time to tell Carly that Sonny shot him A.J. dies after begging Carly to stay and telling her Sonny shot him not giving her enough time to get to a nurse his spirit haunts Sonny and then ushered into heaven by Emily where he is greeted by his grandparents Lila and Edward. Quartermaine, A.J. Quartermaine, A.J. Quartermaine, A.J.